everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Rishi Ganderjee
Note: This page is a wip. Rishi Ganderjee is the son of Mother Goose, the famous narrator and fictional author of classic nursery rhymes, narrator of Perrault stories from Mother Goose Tales, and appears in the nursery rhyme Old Mother Goose. Character Personality * caustic critic * seemingly considers Legacy students, and their stories, as a compilation of overused tropes, as opposed to as actual people * well, at least at first glance * an English and musical prodigy, fantastic and gifted writer * also, a nerd * the Token Straight™ * is actually really great with kids, despite being kind of an ass * writes like he's running out of time * will never throw away his shot... at being the next Mother (or Father) Goose * au where Alexander Hamilton used to be as cinnamon roll-ish as his son, Phillip * hates Andersen fairy tales with a passion. also he doesn't really consider Pinocchio, Peter Pan, and similar stories that aren't technically fairy tales/folklore as legible stories that need to be reenacted * Wonderland is the exception because rhymes and Riddlish. do not question him on this plz * ??? * rishi is a pretentious mess, pls mother this child, as a Ganderjee he needs all the mothers he can get Appearance like a tol scrawny chicken Abilities, Hobbies, and Interests Magic Touch: The Clairaudient Poet wippppp Fairy Tale: Old Mother Goose Basic Summary Old Mother Goose When she wanted to wander Would fly through the air On a very fine gander. Mother Goose had a house; It stood in the wood Where an owl at the door As sentinel stood. This particular rhyme, variants, and her mention inthe English title of Perrault's stories aside, the role of Mother Goose is rather self-explanatory. How Rishi Ties Into It Biologically speaking, Rishi is the youngest of Harisarman's many sons from the north Indian fable of the same name. Similar to the German Doctor Know-All, the tale is about a man who became rich and well-renown as a wise man/"know it all" through sheer luck and random guessing, fooling others around him into thinking that he had the gift of foresight. However, both Rishi and his twin, Ramesh, were born with supernatural gifts. The former had healing powers, though they could only be applied to injured birds; Rishi, while his weren't as obvious, claimed that he could hear poems and music that others couldn't hear, ones that dictated the lives of others around him. Since A.) the Harisarman title was already passed down to the oldest son, B.) as both of them had actual supernatural gifts which went against the story requirements (although Rishi, as the man thought, was believed to have something wrong with him neurologically), and C.) Harisarman was beginning to doubt the fidelity of his wife, the two of them were sent to the orphanage run by The Old Woman Who Lived In a Shoe. They were left there in late toddlerhood, at nearly three years of age. Whereas Rishi was ridiculed for his unrealized gits, his brother, in few years time, was adopted by the Wood-Cutter from The Crane Wife, as his (second, and very much human) spouse could not bear children. Left to fend for himself from orphaned bullies, Rishi did not take the separation well. A year had passed and the celibate Mother Goose, Gatha Ganderjee, was prompted by a very, very impatient Milton Grimm to find a heir. As she entered the orphanage that day, she heard one of the children yell from afar: "It's too loud!" Trying not to grin, she quirked a brow and followed the source of the shout. Gatha came across a boy of six with a book on his lap, head down and ears covered as she approached. "You're making it worse." "I dare say, child, do you hear it as well? The music?" The boy, startled, looked up in awe. "...yes. And rhymes" "They cannot be all bad, no? Bombastic, yet harmless." "True... but I just wanna be normal." "You have a wonderful gift-" "Nah." Quite the deadpan, she thought. "I shall teach you to hone it. But please, little one, do tell me your name" Beat. "Rishi." Many forms signed and a somewhat lengthy adoption process later, the boy finally had a family. Relationships Family Mother Goose is a pretty good chick (geddit), and Rishi is the grumpfest America to Ramesh's humble "ey" Canada. will fill out properly l8ter Friends lmaoooo-wait you're seriously asking this Pet Rishi has a really big gander (not the naughty kind tho) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Romance mary mary quite contrary-wait wrong mary Featured Fanfics * First Encounter * and more you come~ Outfits Basic I am he as you are he as you are me Legacy Day And we are all together Getting Fairest See how they run like pigs from a gun see how they fly Thronecoming I'm crying Quotes Quote/Trivia * the name Rishi is the sanskrit word for "sage" or poet" and ultimately comes from the root word "drish" meaning "to see." Along with being a relatively common name in the Indian subcontinent, a "rishi" was an enlightened poet of vedic hymns in ancient Hindu scriptures. It can also refer to a specific class of seers, saints, or divine humans otherwise. * Ganderjee is a terrible pun on the Bengali surname Banerjee. Gander is the term for a male goose, "ban" is a shortening of Bandoghat (the name of a town), and "jee" derives from "jha" which is an abbreviation of the sanskrit word for "teacher." * Essentially his full name means "sage goose-teacher." Make this what you will. * While Gatha Bertille Ganderjee is Bangladeshi, Rishi himself is Indian. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:Mother Goose Category:Old Mother Goose Category:Work in progress Category:Jade Encrusted Bugs Category:Bug's OCs